Timeline
The timeline for The Xiao Long Chronicles has gone on for quite some time, and is still ongoing to this day. This will outline the passage of time from each of the stories. Note: The timeline is NOT canon to the RWBY timeline, as we are not informed of the distance of time between time skips through story arcs and volume breaks. This is staying as close to the RWBY timeline as possible, but they will likely deviate. Timeline Day 1 (Chapters Covered) * Prologue (A Special Semblance) Day 2 (Chapters Covered) * Beacon Academy Day 3 (Chapters Covered) * Initiation * Chess Pieces * David's Name Day 4 (Chapters Covered) * Team DVID * The Burden and The Badge Day 28 (Chapters Covered) * Vomit Boy's Trouble Day 29 (Chapters Covered) * Vomit Boy's Trouble Day 35 (Chapters Covered) * Vomit Boy's Trouble Day 46 (Chapters Covered) * Rubied Day 48 (Chapters Covered) * Rubied Day 49 (Chapters Covered) * Rubied Day 56 (Chapters Covered) * Revenge, Captured and Saved Day 57 (Chapters Covered) * Revenge, Captured and Saved Day 63 (Chapters Covered) * Forging a Friendship * Xiao Long Dual Day 64 (Chapters Covered) * There and Back again? * Home * A New Semester Day 65 (Chapters Covered) * A New Semester * Welcome (back) to Beacon Day 66 (Chapters Covered) * Investigation * MIA Day 67 (Chapters Covered) * What does the 'A' stand for? * Preparations * Reunion * 117646-to-1 Chance of Survival Day 68 (Chapters Covered) * Mission to Quadrant Five * Search and Destroy and Rescue Day 69 (Chapters Covered) * Why did you become a Huntsman? * The Cinder Soldier * 117646-to-1 Chance of Survival Day 76 (Chapters Covered) * Back to Normal Day 77 (Chapters Covered) * Back to Normal Day 78 (Chapters Covered) * A New Friend Day 84 (Chapters Covered) * Monsters Day 85 (Chapters Covered) * Monsters * The Brightest Light is the DARK Day 86 (Chapters Covered) * A Forgotten Past Day 87 (Chapters Covered) * A Forgotten Past * Rescuing Epsilon Day 90 (Chapters Covered) * Brothers and Sisters Day 91 (Chapters Covered) * The Right Choice * In the Flesh! - Finale Part 1 * The End of the Beginning - Finale Part 2 Day 92 (Chapters Covered) * The End of the Beginning - Finale Part 2 * Epilogue (A Special Semblance) Day 93 (Chapters Covered) * Prologue (Almost One of a Kind) Day 97 * Change of Plans Day 98 (Chapters Covered) * Epsilon Xiao Long * The Immortal Boy * A True Nightmare Day 99 (Chapters Covered) * A True Nightmare Day 100 (Chapters Covered) * Three's a Crowd * Evolution * Out of Character * Rhapsody * Mad Day 101 (Chapters Covered) * Out of Character * Resolution * Mad Day 102 (Chapters Covered) * Out of Character * Resolution * Arsonist's Day 103 (Chapters Covered) * Arsonist's Day 106 (Chapters Covered) * Life * Cydonia Day 120 (Chapters Covered) * Black * Day Day 121 (Chapters Covered) * Day * Daydream Day 127 (Chapters Covered) * Time * A Secret for A Secret Day 128 (Chapters Covered) * The Vytal Tournament * Team UCER vs Team HAUS * A Secret for A Secret * Family Feud * Let's see what really happened Day 129 (Chapters Covered) * Let's see what really happened * The Doubles Round Day 130 (Chapters Covered) * Better luck next time * That's all you need to know, for now * Rest in Pieces * The Good, The Bad, The Unknown * Karma * Everybody Lies Day 148 (Chapters Covered) * Everybody Lies * Time * Falls * Fall Day 151 (Chapters Covered) * Epilogue (Almost One of a Kind) * Prologue (Hunt the Truth) Day 152 (Chapters Covered) * Coming to Terms * Welcome back to Beacon, Again Day 154 (Chapters Covered) * Black and Yellow Day 158 (Chapters Covered) * The Town is Painted, Part 1 * The Town is Painted, Part 2 Day 165 (Chapters Covered) * Search and Discover Day 241 (Chapters Covered) * Half-Life Part 1 * Half-Life Part 2 * Skyfall Part 1 * Skyfall Part 2 Day 242 (Chapters Covered) * Skyfall Part 2 * Skyfall Part 3 Day 243 (Chapters Covered) * Everybody Lies Day 399 (Chapters Covered) * Skyfall Part 4